1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a touch screen and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices having touch screens may perform specific functions based on touch inputs generated on the touch screens. Electronic devices may detect the coordinates of the locations where the touch inputs are generated and may execute applications allocated to the detected coordinates. Furthermore, as touch screens have become larger in size, electronic devices have been used for notepads, image editing, and the like to create information on the touch screens and to store the same therein.
Electronic devices may perform functions corresponding to the locations of touch inputs generated on their touch screens, but may have difficulty in performing various functions according to the magnitudes of pressure corresponding to the touch inputs.